This disclosure generally relates to the field of remote data storage, and, more particularly, to just-in-time remote data storage allocation.
Various large enterprises (e.g., businesses) may need to store large amounts of data (e.g., financial records, human resource information, research and development data, etc.). The amount of storage needed typically grows over time. In conventional data storage approaches, these large enterprises can purchase physical disks at some local or remote site. For example, the enterprises (e.g., a business) can purchase a shelf of physical storage disks at some customer data center. Volumes can be defined on these physical storage disks. The enterprises' applications can then access these volumes over a network for writing, reading, etc. data thereon. For this approach, the number of physical storage disks is limited. Therefore, to ensure that storage is available, the physical storage disks are typically under provisioned just in case additional storage is needed. However, this under provisioning of the physical storage disks can result in the purchase of physical storage disks that is not needed or unused for a long period of time.